Pain Is All I Knew
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: Losing your parents and having your friends ignore you can be a big impact in one day for Hermione it leads to great devastations. WARNING Rated M For Suicide Attempt cutting sexual talk and content and language.Updates soon to come
1. Chapter 1

(Ok now this is my first fan fiction that is Being posted I have more in a binder but I have school and it is a very time consuming thing to type all them so I am starting to type them a chapter at a time now) (flashback) /(reading a letter/newspaper)/  
/Writing a letter/  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
**_lyrics  
_**((Me))  
summary: Losing your parents and having your friends ignore you can be a big impact in one day for Hermione it leads to great devastations. WARNING- Rated M For Suicide Attempt cutting sexual talk and content and language

(Begging of the summer)  
'No one cares about me. No one cares about this house. No one cares I could just burn the house and kill my self along with it kill two birds with one stone.' Hermione Walked upstairs to her room carrying a 200 pack of matches. When she reached her room she set the matches down on her computer desk that didn't have a computer on it. She sighed as she picked up every letter from her friends she every received placing them in a big box she placed on the floor she lit of fire. Sighing again she put her music on really loud. As she stood by the window staring out at the moon and stars as smoke filled the room slowly the smells and feelings and sights she has seen before every night as she tried this before the fire burned out but this time she opened the window for more oxygen to supply the fire with.  
She listened to the music time and time again My Chemical Romance rang in her ears as she felt her eyes slowly begin to burn and hot tears run down her cheeks.

**_This night_**

_**Walk the dead**_

_**In a solitary style**_

_**And crash the cemetery gates**_

_**In the dress your husband hates**_

_**Way down**_

_**Mark the grave**_

_**Where the searchlights find us **_

_**Drinking by the mausoleum door**_

_**And they found you on the bathroom floor**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you so far**_

_**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**_

_**Back home**_

_**Off the run**_

_**Singing songs that make you slit your wrists**_

_**It isn't that much fun**_

_**Staring down a loaded gun**_

_**So I won't stop dying**_

_**Won't stop lying**_

_**If you want, I'll keep on crying**_

_**Did you get what you deserve?**_

_**Is this what you always want me for?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you so far**_

_**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**_

_**Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down**_

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss you so far**_

_**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**_

**_Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down Way down_**

'just fall asleep and I will never wake up'

She keep thinking that as she laid on her bed pulling up her sleeves she looked at fresh slits bleeding down her arms she her eyes began to droop.

((Ok that's all for now tell me how u like it its only the intro remember))

((Small disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or the My Chemical Romance Song the song so u know is Cemetery Drive))


	2. Chapter 2

((Ok next chapter up fast. ok I have to thank gigglefritzy and Batekatt for the reviews thank you Arigatou etc. ok here are some of the parings DM/HG  
PP/BZ GW/HP and Ron is lonely till I think of whom to pair him with.))

The Day Before leaving for Hogwarts

'I can't keep trying here it always fails because of damn neighbors or police those fuckers. What can I do' Hermione mentally beat herself as she laid on her bed in a Rehab center ((She's here because of the cutting)) 'I know! I can kill myself in Hogwarts ……… maybe during a Quidditch game everyone is outside then I don't have to worry about being caught' Hermione packed her new trunk full of new clothing and books since her old stuff got burned in the 'accidental garbage' fire. The girls here helped here get out to get her things since she is not allowed to leave the premises till tomorrow when she goes to a 'private' school up north. Hermione sighed as she grabbed a piece of paper and went into the bathroom 'just because I'm banned from razors doesn't mean anything'. She put the shower on as she sat on the toilet seat she pulled her leg up to her chest as she ran the edge of the paper over her leg multiple times. When she was done she carefully hid the bloody edged paper in the garbage. Hermione sighed again as she changed into a black gown and she washed her hair to make it look like she just showered, she turned the shower off and walked out she went to her trunk and took out her C.D. player putting it on she listened to the music as she traced old scars.  
**_  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:   
"Isn't something missing?"_**

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? 

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Hermione slowly fell asleep to the music small tears grazing the edges of her eyes as she fell into a endless pit of darkness.

((I do not own the song in the chapter this song if you don't know is Missing by Evanescence. Don't forget to R&R no flames please the faster the reviews the faster I will try to post after school.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Okay ok now I am writing this when my internet is down so any reviews that were posted I did not get yet I am sorry well anyway lets get on with this chapter because I will not I REPEAT will Not be updating for about 4 days maybe more I have tests and quizzes and homework for school already and I am going to visit family this week end maybe or going to the mall to get sum pants and shirts for school and my combat boots ANYWAY I am going to thank all you people who read and wait oh and if I never mentioned some things may go into Hermione's POV also there will be a big thing of language it this chapter))

(flashback)  
/(reading a letter/newspaper)/  
/Writing a letter/  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
**_lyrics  
_**((Me))  
#(different POVS)#

Morning of when Hermione leaves

'This fucken sucks ass' Hermione yelled in her head as she grabbed all her belonging what little of them she had in this sucky rehab center all she knew is after today she would go on to her 7th year of Hogwarts and never return to this place again and if everything went as planned she would never leave from the Hogwarts premises 'why do I live her anyway they don't even relies anyone the druggist are still drugging and the cutters are still fucken cutting and the whatever are doing whatever ' Hermione grabbed all her trunks and stuff shrinking it she placed it in the back pocket of her black chain jeans and she pulled on her cameo jacket on and walked all the way to Kingscross station .

#Draco's POV (same time morning before he leaves))#  
'This is bullshit I have to leave a hour early because of my fucken father wanting peace bull shit he just wants my mom and me out while he goes and has a threesome with his fucked up whores' Draco threw his trunk in the back of the Malfoy's limo ((if they don't have lets just pretend they do)) 'half the time when mother was out shopping he had his affairs even if I was right in the next room its like I wasn't even there to be heard if I say anything it wouldn't fucken matter aw fuck life it sucks' Draco cursed off his father silently as his mother drove him to the Kingscross station.

#Hermione POV#

'If people keep staring at me I swear I will kill THEM!' Hermione walked by many people in silence hearing every little comment about her some said she looked like a demon others gave her the sign of the cross while mother told small children if you EVER come home like that I will send you to a mental institute 'oh go fuck yourself if your kid went home like this they'd kill you I bet' Hermione crossed over to the 9 and ¾ platform when none was looking just as she crossed over she got the same remarks and looks even the same comments to small children 'God all these fuckers need a LIFE other then commenting others about their choice of clothing god they should go drop fucken dead' Hermione reached into her pocket for the HG pin she got recently ((I forgot to mention that didn't I)) and immediately went to the heads compartment . Upon arrival to the compartment Hermione sat and pulled her CD player out searching her CD case for a CD. She pulled out a CD she switched it as the Head Boy came in. She knew he was staring at her like she was out of place. " if you say one thing out of fucken place Malfoy I will hurt you." Malfoy's eyes widened "Granger Damn you went down hill and fast" Hermione ignored his comment and put her CD on as the train started and went to the school in udder silence. Hermione stared out the window small tear in the corner of her eyes but they weren't seen with the heavy amount of make up she had on and the fact her not straightened hair was in the way.

**_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_**

_**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**_

_**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**_

_**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**_

((Ok that's it for the week unless I get time please R&R no flames all u read and wait people u can leave an review don't be shy ok I don't not own that song it is Untitled and belongs to the people who sing it who r Simple Plan ok everyone bye for now))


	4. Chapter 4

((Hey I know I said that I wasn't going to be updating till this weekend but hey I got time . I will like to say now FelineFire82 What you said was FLAMING so next time do not post it when I say no flames cause that is very uncalled for if you read the summery it said she LOST her PARENTS and her FRIENDS are ignoring her plus take into fact that not every single thing is explained in the first chapter of a fan fiction ALSO it says in the summery what leads Hermione to devastation and all the other stuff in the fan fiction and if u don't like the fact you may not understand it well then don't fucken read the fan fiction also who cares if I put u or you no ones cares so please do not point it out again I bet there are plenty of people who use u or r for you and are. OKAY now that I go that out of my system I want to thank Kerrie-A and all my other reviews that had something good to say ok now lets get this fan fiction on the road. Remember: (flashback)/(reading a letter/newspaper)/Writing a letter/ "talking" 'thinking'**_ lyrics_** ((Me))#change in POV#))

#normal POV#  
When the train stopped Hermione stood up gathering up her CDs and CD player she got off the train and where to the heads carriage where she would have to sit again with Malfoy who she almost forgot was on the train since her music brought her to another world almost. Hermione pulled up her sleeves seeing the dark scars on her arms she felt tears burn her eyes.  
"Holy Shit! What the fuck did u do to your arm?" Hermione pulled her sleeve down in shock as she saw Draco getting in the carriage staring at her.  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" Hermione said in annoyance as she put a new CD in her CD player and blared it in her ears as the ride went by in silence other then the sound of Hermione's CD

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel ___

_Drunk and I'm feeling down __  
__And I just wanna be alone __  
__I'm pissed cause you came around __  
__Why don't you just go home __  
__Cause you channel all your pain __  
__And I can't help to fix myself __  
__Your making me insane __  
__All I can say is ___

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel ___

_I tried to help you once __  
__A kiss will only vise __  
__I saw you going down __  
__But you never realized __  
__That your drowning in the water __  
__So I offered you my hand __  
__Compassions in my nature __  
__Tonight is our last dance ___

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel ___

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down __  
__And I just wanna be alone __  
__You shouldn't ever came around __  
__Why don't you just go home? __  
__Cause your drowning in the water __  
__And I tried to grab your hand __  
__And I left my heart open __  
__But you didn't understand __  
__But you didn't understand __  
__You fix yourself ___

_I can't help you fix yourself __  
__But at least I can say I tried __  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life __  
__I can't help you fix yourself __  
__But at least I can say I tried __  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life ___

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel __  
__I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

As the carriages got to the boats Hermione got in one boat only to be joined by her ex-friends who didn't even recognize her even thought Ron was drooling over her 'Jeez how shallow can he get'Hermione still listened to her music when they got to the school she smirked as she put her CD player away 'Finally' she smiled

((ok ill update asap for all u people))_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

((Hey I am getting two in today I guess. Mysteriouscharm thank you for the review ok everyone here we go on another chapter of All I Knew Was Pain))

#Hermione's POV#  
I sat at the feast at the way end of the Gryffindor table closest to the doors blankly listened to the start of year speech the comments about me all around. When Dumbledore announced the head boy and girl I stood just like Draco everyone clapped and whispered about me as I sat I kept think ' Why the fuck do people have no lives and keep talking about me right in fucken front of me' Once the food appeared and all the gasps and grabbing of food was done I took a little bite of food and waited for the time I could leave and go to my common room with reluctantly I had to shared with Malfoy. 'I never knew a feast could be so boring' I sighed as I played with my food what little of it that lay on my plate.

#Draco's POV#  
After I was done with my food and go the pansy pig off me I looked over at Granger 'no way she cuts herself What the fuck happened then' I kept thinking about this till I abruptly stopped myself ' WHY IN MERLINS NAME AM I THINKING ABOUT HER'

#Normal POV#  
When everyone was done the remaining of the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up making his little speech before he sent the students off all but the heads. After everyone was gone Hermione and Draco walked up to Dumbledore who began to lead them to their common room while explaining everything " For starters the password to the common room is 'Greeting knight John' who is the man you will see in the portrait he may tell you his story but I won't right now, now you two must share a bathroom so try to plan so you don't get caught in an awkward moment other then that you mainly need to know is that you two must pick different passwords for you bedrooms my advice is pick something from your personal life you may change your password anytime you want however many times you want ok this is where I leave you two enjoy the weekend before classes" Dumbledore walked away as Draco said the password and Both of them walked in Once in Hermione went straight to her room said her password softly "Dark Secrets" and walked in.

#Hermione's POV#  
Once I got in my room I went straight to my trunk and took out all my clothing and put it in its appropriate spot after that I took all my make up and put it on the vanity and them I finally took a good look at the room as I set up my boom box It was mainly it was Gryffindor colors which didn't really appreciate any more so I took my wand and changed everything to fit my personality mainly everything was Black and Blood red I sighed and put on some different music.

_In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause' we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find_

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again

In the back, in the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight 

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain   
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again   
(fight again, fight again)…

Nobody left, I hide my secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
We all try to hide our secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
Fight again  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's ok  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
Fight again  
  
Once the song finished I walked out into the main room to see if I could find a good blade in the mini kitchen in the common room once I walked out I saw white blonde "So what is you dark secret?" Draco asked me "Merlin Malfoy don't stand in the doorway of OTHER people's bedrooms" I yelled trying to get around him " Answer me first and I will move" He said being persistent "Fuck You" I said I walked back into my room ' I will wait till later when he is asleep so he doesn't find out.

((Okay now that's it for today I think if I plan everything out right I may get a chapter out tomorrow but I was think of starting to place all of my other fan fictions up have a whole binder of them so I don't know plus they go a bit beyond what I should be writing when I have my parents in the house so I will have to try next week during the half hour I have the house by my self to get some of the bad fan fictions up ok I do not own that song GC does I think I will try to bring everyone out of the shadows in the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

((Hey Everyone I decided to join you again and my kitty came along lol he will be gone… there he goes lol thank you Mysteriouscharm you are a loyal fan ok everyone here we go))

#Normal POV#  
'go to fucken bed already Draco I wanna look around maybe he is in his room at least' Hermione impatiently got off her bed and walked over to the door she peaked out and didn't see anyone so she walked out of her room to the little kitchen going thought draws and cabinets she found one small pairing knife she hid it in her sleeve as she walked out of the kitchen to go back to her room but once she got out she came face to face with Draco. "Stop doing that!" Hermione yelled walking around him. "Doing what?" Draco said a bit confused. Hermione turned to face him only now noticing he was dressed for bed in silk black panted and no shirt " Popping out of nowhere" 'Shit why does he look so hot to me he is suppose to be my enemy ah no fair' Once Hermione came back to this world she went to her room ' Damn it I hope he didn't notice' Once she go in her room she put the knife in her dresser draw and went and grabbed her pajamas which consisted of a black gown, a black new long sleeve shirt and black knee highs (so no one sees the scars) Hermione Sighed as she looked in the mirror 'All covered up like always' Hermione went out into the main room and looked for a good book.  
She found a good book full of dark poems she walked back to her room and put music on as she sat on her bed and read she heard her music.

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice_

Chorus  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side   
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

Chorus  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul

Chorus  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) x2

For your soul

half way through the song Hermione took the blade and ran it across her thigh and forearm waited till it stopped bleeding and went to sleep un aware to the boy who used the bathroom to spy

#Draco's POV#  
'Holy Fucken Shit she does cut what the fuck happen to her to make her cut' Draco Was a bit shocked as he walked into his bedroom to go to bed

((I know it's a bit shorter but I am getting a little writer block well H.I.M I thank you for making this song I borrowed))


	7. Chapter 7

((Ok now I have read the rules and I understand not all reviews will be praise but please so not post flames, comments that are criticism because it annoys me very, very, very, very much and if I get to annoyed I will stop writing because I write to give people something to read that is good but if half the fan fiction is about how I may not post again because I am very annoyed well that is very annoying. Okay and also just cause I have lyrics in my fan fiction doesn't make it against the rules I put a DISCLAIMER saying I DO NOT own I thus saying I have not stolen them but am using them to help people better under stand the mood. Also I have people commenting about spelling and grammar well its all right maybe a typo or two but I have Microsoft word and it fixes all spelling and grammar mistake and I will not be reposting any chapters because the first ones are perfectly fine Also I know my fan fictions are short but I have it so that it is organized so that the chapters don't run together and have them in New York then the dark forest to bed that would be very confusing and I already stated about the lyrics it is to better understand the mood of the chapter. I promise I will try to make the chapters longer but if I have writers block at times it may not get to long. Ok I wanna say now if you have any questions you can I.M me at UnknownAngel92 only if you have questions or wish to be friends no flaming or criticism. Aright then I wish to thanks with great pleasure to my NICE reviewers well some of them I don't remember all of u sorry I have a very forget full memory. Any way thank you ApparentHeir1991, IceBreakersKiss, and mr snibbles you all where good reviewers I know there are more of u but I only go by chapter reviews right now to many reviewers for all ok thank you also to the Read and waiters out there I know your there I use to be one. OK I leave you for now with there words of Wisdom " If you have nothing GOOD to say DO NOT say ANYTHING at all"))

Gryffindor common room #normal POV#  
"Did you see what Hermione looked like her looked like she got hit by a fucken car and tried poorly to cover it up" Ron said out of no where as Harry and he played Wizards chess  
"Yea I actually glad we aren't friends with her anymore or we would be made fun of for being friends with a freak" Harry laughed as his queen destroyed Ron's rook "You right Harry at the feast I heard a rumor that tried to commit suicide was she so dramatic when we stopped being friends with her jeez she needs to get a life why where we even friends with her oh yea we felt sorry for her cause she couldn't make any real friend" Ginny piped in from the Couch by Harry and Ron. Both laughed but Ron stopped as Harry's knights took his King "Checkmate" Harry said with an ear-to-ear smile and both him and Ginny laughed to them selves. The three of them along with other students who joined in laughed as they found reasons to make fun of their now ex-friend Hermione.

((Yes I know I know its very small but I'm tired I have a headache and a bit of writer's block but I did think about showing you all how Harry and Ron are handling this. I am making them into jerks I know but at one point you will see ok no lyrics in this because I cant think of any to put in and I can't set the mood right now okay don't forget to Read and Review with GOOD reviews no flames or criticism ok talk to you all when I talk to you.


	8. Chapter 8

((Hooray my writers block is gone it's a good thing I listened to music before cause I found a perfect song for this chapter okay Mysteriouscharm, mr snibbles and goldenlioness1102 thank you for the reviews))

#normal POV# Next Morning  
Hermione sat on her bed reading for about a hour before she got up and got changed into a black long sleeve shirt and a long black skirt and black cargo boots. After she was done getting dressed and went into the bathroom to wash her face just as Draco went in to shower " I have to take a shower Granger get out" Draco said putting his towel down next to the shower "I agree with you there but I got in here first so you get out" Hermione smirked at her comeback as she took a washcloth and wet it in soapy water. " Just cause you're a depressed bitch doesn't mean you can get your way you know that right anyway I was in here first I just forgot to grab a towel". Draco growled till he felt a hand slap him a full force "Never call me depressed when you don't even know fucken why you dick!" Hermione was mad as she drained the sink that was full of water and went to leave the room " Well the only thing I can think of is because your friends don't hang out with you anymore. They probably saw the new you and believed you were a freak" Hermione turned to face Draco "You don't know about me about why those asses stopped being my friend or anything so go take your shower fuck yourself for all I care" Hermione walked out and slammed the door that lead from the bathroom to her room.

#Hermione's POV#  
'That jerk' Hermione went over to her dresser took the blade to her wrist and calmed down at the sharp pain ran up her arm. 'I will be glad in a few weeks I only have till the end of the month till the Quidditch game'

#Draco's POV#  
After I took my shower I went into my room and changed 'That girl is messed up at time I swear not like can read her mind and know everything. Maybe I should find out about her maybe then I will know what to not say to not get slapped' I rubbed my cheek that still stun ' DAMN it that bitch probably bruised my face' I walked out into the common room and sat on the couch

#Normal POV#  
After Hermione cleaned her arm up and there was no more blood -just a nice spot for a scar to form- she walked out of her room into the common room  
" So why are you depressed and a cutter" Draco said scaring Hermione half to death "Damn you Draco stop doing that, wait. What did you say?"  
"Why are you depressed and a cutter" Draco said slowly that time "How the fuck do you know about that" "Two words Door Lock" Draco said and laughed to him self "You fucker you spied on me well for that you have no way of finding out but why in fucken hell did you spy on me?" Hermione stood anger showed in her eyes "Maybe for the slightest seconds I cared for you or maybe I was going crazy who knows you bitch you should be fucken grateful I cared one bit for you in the first place!" Draco stood up screaming at her ((they are fighting like a old married couple lol)) " Wait you cared for me? Why?" Hermione looked confused still angry but confused at that. "What? I don't know. Maybe I wanted to try and make up for the years past to call a truce during this year since we will have to live in the same common room this whole year." Hermione looked at him with a shocked face. "Ok then truce then no more fighting. Do you really want to know what happen?" Draco smiled to himself and said "Sure" "Okay"

Flashback   
Hermione stood at Kingscross station waiting for her parents who where about a hour late she had a few tears in her eyes as she started to walk home she just finished reading a letter from her 'friends' that said:  
/ Hermione  
Me Ron and Ginny all asked each other and decided that we no longer want to be friends with you for our last year (two in Ginny's case) it is no fun to have a friend who is a miss goody two shoes and never received a single fucken F in her life well bye  
Harry  
She decided that she shouldn't cry over that she had her parents who cared for her and her whole family she didn't need fake friends it took her about a half hour to walk home once she got there she saw her parents car sitting there untouched it actually looked like it had been untouched for a while 'What is going on' she thought as she went up to the door it was well into night the stars light was good enough so that she could find the spare key but when she went to its hiding spot it wasn't there. Hermione began to worry, she was frightened as she went to see if maybe they didn't lock the door for the night yet maybe they were wake and forgot today was the day she came home. With luck she opened the door and walked in everything had a layer of dust on it but her mother always dusted every single day unless she was sick in which case he dad would but nothing was dusted she left her trunk by the door as she went up stairs they creaked like they always did "Mom Dad?" She yelled upstairs none responded so once she got to the top she went to the bathroom to see if maybe one of them was in there relaxing with headphones on or something but no one was there she noticed a blade though with dry blood on it. Tears began to burn her eyes as she blinked them away she started to walk to her parents room " Ma! Dad!" She said with fear in her voice when she got to the door she shakily opened it once she opened it she began to cry she saw blood on the ground the one wall and on the bed where she saw her mothers dead body "Dad! Dad Answer me please!" she saw a note by her mom she started to hear Crookshanks cry down stairs as she read the note tears began to fall down her face  
/Hermione dear please forgive me and your father for not picking you up well forgive me more because it is mainly my fault for your father never could pick you up today I am sorry to tell you this in a letter but your father passed away a few days well maybe more now because of a heart attack. I bet you crying dear I am sorry honey but I had to end the pain it was to much to be all alone our family won't talk to us because well you know my side has past but your father's side blames me for his death and they blame you as well. I have caused my own death because you are gone too much I could not stand to be alone dear I am sorry Good bye  
Your loving mother I am watching over you/  
Hermione was crying she backed up to the wall sliding down it she cried into her hands. After she got a little calm she stood up with her eyes closed and got out of the room with out looking at her mother she closed the door and never opened it again never told the police because while she was calming down she decided to kill herself by burning the house down so there was no need she went down stairs and picked up Crookshanks putting him on the table "Hey little kitty I am going to leave so I am going to send you to Hagrid he will take care of you" After that she took the night sending Crookshanks to Hagrid's and gather up all the letters from her friends and fining all the matches in the house.  
End of Flashback  
"After I had everything ready I tried three times to kill my self each time I failed so I started cutting. After I tried the last time I almost succeeded but someone saw the smoke and called 911 so I lived but my house didn't I am glad of that but since I had no home and they found out about my cutting and suicide attempts they put me in rehab till I school started." Hermione Had tears in her eyes she tried to blink them away as Draco stared at her with concern and fright 

#Draco's POV#  
'Damn I never knew now I know I won't make her said but wait she's glad her house is gone is she planning to kill herself her I mean she got the cutting back but what about the rest of it' I sighed as I put an arm around her in sympathy.

#Normal POV#  
When Hermione calmed down she got out of Draco's hug "Thank you Draco. Well I have to go get Crookshanks I told Hagrid I would even thought I never planed on it I told him my mom grew an allergy towards cats so I need him to care for him. Well thank you for cheering, " Hermione got up took a deep calming breath as she walked out of the common room to go to get her cat.

#Hermione's POV#

I walked outside to Hagrid's once I came in view of his hut I saw Crookshanks in the window napping in the morning air. I walked to the door and Knocked of course I woke up Crookshanks who jumped inside and went to the door because I heard him scratch the door and meow I laughed to myself.  
Hagrid opened the door "Hello Hagrid I came to pick up Crookshanks thank you fro watching him over the summer" "well 'ello 'ermione I have guests sorry. You're welcome anyways he was a quiet little doll he was." I smiled and picked up Crookshanks I looked in and saw Harry and Ron giving me the dirtiest looks " It ok I only had time to pick him up anyway bye Hagrid." I waved to Hagrid and when he wasn't looking I flipped Harry and Ron off  
"Bye 'ermione" I walked back to my common room with Crookshanks Just seeing those two made me want to kill my self right there and then but I couldn't I have to wait maybe if I do no one will suspect me and no one will stop me. Once in I went to my room and put Crookshanks down.


	9. Chapter 9

((Hey again I am trying for two chapters today probably cause I have nothing else to do cause I hurt my wrist so typing is really the only thing I can do cause I can do it with one hand ok thank you mr snibbles and Mysteriouscharm ok on with this chapter))

#Hermione's POV#  
After I got Crookshanks settled I went out into the common room to get something to eat since I didn't want to see all those jerks. When I went into the little kitchen Draco was there "Hello there" I said looking in the refrigerator "Hi" He said before he started eating a sandwich at the little table in the little kitchen ((I keep saying little just to stated it's a small room)) I sighed as I started eating while Draco went to the main room after washing his dish After I finished eating I went out and saw Draco about to leave "Where you going?" I asked "To hang out with the slytherins outside wanna join" I sighed thinking "Sure I have nothing else to do."

#Normal POV#  
both of them walked outside together. Once Hermione saw the slytherins she started to trail back "Come one they won't bite" Draco said reinsuring Hermione. "I know but they probably wont wanna see me" Hermione was thinking to turn around when she heard "DRACO! HERMIONE! Come on" Pansy yelled Hermione was shocked once they reached the group everyone one greeted both Draco and Hermione like they where long friends "Ok what did you pay the Draco" Hermione asked Pansy laughed "Actually Hermione, Draco told us about the truce and we all decided maybe when can convince Dumbledore to switch your house so then you don't have to be with those idiotic bitches and bastards anymore" Hermione smiled and laughed to herself for the first time in a long time she had felt like she had belonged some place "That sounds like a good idea" Draco agreed with Pansy I thought about it for a minuets and saw everyone looking at me "OK lets ask I hope he will let me I have friends here now but not in Gryffindor" Everyone stood up and began to walk inside on the way to Dumbledore's office they decided to let Draco and Hermione ask if Hermione could be resorted. 

Once the two of them reached Dumbledore's office He came out with the sorting hat 'How the fuck did he know about us coming' Hermione thought as Dumbledore smiled "Good day you two I am guessing you two are here to have Miss Granger resorted am I right? " Hermione nodded her head as Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head it barley took him 5 seconds to think before he said Slytherin was the rightful place for Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself as Dumbledore took the hat and started back to his office "Congratulations Miss Granger oh yes and too you two I want you two to make a team to prepare for the Halloween Ball you two can think of themes and rules and the music plans." Hermione and Draco walked outside back to everyone "I'm the new Slytherin and I think we should have the 7 year slytherins help us with the Halloween Ball" Hermione discussed the ball and all sorts of things forgetting all about her plans to kill herself.

"Hey look Harry it's the Death shitters and look they took in a freak," Ron laughed and Harry joined in as did Ginny and a few more Gryffindor who where all crowding around the new golden trio  
"Oh go have a Weasel threesome potter" Hermione said causing a abruption of laughter in the slytherins  
"Oh shut up u depressed Drama queen" Ginny said with a cold voice causing laughter in the Gryffindors and gasps in the slytherins ((during the little time they were talking Hermione told them her story. Hermione stood up went up to Ginny and slapped her Across the face harder then she did Draco causing the weak girl to fall to the ground "You don't know a fucken thing about me anymore if you think I am upset about not being your friend well to tell you the truth I am ecstatic because you where a fucked up bitch and you two where fucked up FAGS" She went back to her real friends who where glaring at the Gryffindors with sharp knifes in there eyes. Harry helped Ginny up and they all walked away. Hermione got up "I am going inside see you all later" Everyone stood up "Wait why don't we hang out in the head common room we can discussed the ball and not be disturbed by those idiots" Pansy said Hermione smiled and nodded her head they all went in finding out the password so they can come visit when ever.

((Ok it's a bit shorter but I am getting tired of typing and my wrist is beginning to bug me don't forget to R&R))


	10. Chapter 10

((Ok hey everyone thank you evillizzy89 and Sara Spelled Without An H))

"Ok then we decided on a costume party theme with muggle music so far right?" Hermione asked as she wrote everything down  
"Yup I think we should also do a couple costume like if some one dressed up as Dracula their date would be Dracula's wife that's good right" Pansy answered then went in to a side conversation with Blaise about the ball.  
"Yea that sounds like a idea but if people go in as a group they have to have matching costumes as well because I know not everyone gets a date for the balls some people go in as a group" Hermione wrote down group costumes and started to think of who or what she should be.  
"Maybe you two should go together I mean you are the heads," Blaise said after he and Pansy decided to go together and be Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein.  
"That's a idea" Draco stated and stretched out on the couch "Ok are we done with ideas and we can do pass it with Dumbledore" Draco said sitting up and standing up "Yea I guess" everyone said and Hermione stood up "Ok how about we go clear it and you guys go find supplies to make posters for the ball" Everyone agreed and stood up leaving going there separate ways until later when they would meet up back in the heads common room

After the ball ideas where cleared Hermione and Draco went back to the common room and waited for everyone.  
"So since we are going together what should we be?" Draco asked  
"I don't know how about Dracula and Dracula's bride. We should find a way to make sure no one repeats a costume right?" Hermione stated as she thought of what her costume should look like.  
"Maybe we can ask Dumbledore to put a charm on everyone to not to wear the same costume since the slytherins already know about it we can just tell them who we are being and them no one can copy us" Draco said think to himself if that actually made any sense

"We're Back" Pansy chimed very loudly "I think they know that" Everyone said as they brought in a lot of supplies

"Okay ok what are you two being for the ball" Pansy asked as she worked on a poster  
"Dracula and his bride" Both Hermione and Draco said mindlessly as they worked on a poster along with everyone else  
"Oh yea on my way back I asked Dumbledore to put a charm on everyone to not copy costumes good idea or what" Pansy congratulated herself ask Draco and Hermione smile "We were going to do that actually" Hermione said as she started a new poster.

After a few hours it was getting dark and everyone left and Hermione and Draco went to their rooms for bed 

#Draco's POV#  
'that was a very productive day maybe if this keeps up I can make sure Hermione gets back a good life' He smiled to himself and went to be

#Hermione's POV#  
'I never knew I could be so happy after everything' Hermione went to sleep with out a fresh cut for once

((ok I know I know its short but I have a lot to do I will try to update soon I may not be able to thou ok R&R))


	11. Chapter 11

((Nihoa! Ok another chapter came to me ok anyway thank you ApparentHeir1991, Mysteriouscharm and mr snibbles and Sea-Queen (update soon please sea lol) for your reviews.))

#Hermione's POV#  
When I woke up I relished today started classes 'damn it I wanna sleep still' she hastily got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was in the shower she heard the door to Draco's room start to open "I'm in here Draco. OUT!" "Hurry it up class is in 5 minuets and I need the bathroom" "What!" Hermione finished her shower and went in her room "Bathroom is free" She got dressed really fast and got her books she checked her self in the mirror and saw everything was good she walked out into the common room just why Draco did both went to Potions class sitting in the front corner as far away from the Gryffindors as possible as did all the other slytherins All the students sat in the classroom waiting for Professor Snape "Hey look it's the freak" Ron said causing all the Gryffindors to laugh Hermione's leg started to shake in annoyance "Shut up you fucker' she said just before Snape walked in "Alright everyone copy the notes on the board for our first potion which is a truth telling potion I will pair you up house and house" Hermione started to copy the notes with a annoyed look on her face just as Draco looked over and copied his note "Maybe Snape doesn't know you switched and will pair you with one of us" Draco whispered as he finished up. "I hope so," Hermione whispered back doodling on the side of her notes.  
"Ok everyone I will be pairing you all up now Granger and Potter, Malfoy and Wesley" Draco and Hermione blanked out the rest of the time Snape paired and explained everything that they would start on tomorrow. After class Draco and Hermione stayed and went over to professor Snape who was writing things down "No I will not change the pairings no matter the reason" "But I have a really gone reason " Hermione said hoping he would listen and change his mind " ok if you think its good what is it" he said and listened while he wrote" Ok well I got switched out of Gryffindor as you know and well no on is Gryffindor likes me so they will find ways to embarrass me with this potion since we will be taking it and I know I will end up doing everything myself" "I'm sorry miss granger but tons of people don't like their partners but I can change them for little reasons" Hermione sighed in defeat and She and Draco left the class and we outside for animal care with Hagrid. "Its not fair I bet they are going to ask me about all the rumors about me to get the truth" Hermione felt like shit now not wanting to go to class anymore She started to lag behind Draco who once he noticed matched her pace and put an arm around her waist "Don't worry we will find a way to fix this and you will not cut class or your self today ok" He smile softly to Hermione as they started down the hill to Hagrid's hut where the class always meets Hermione was blushing softly as Draco had his arm around her until they got to their friends who snickered and said "AWW look at the cute couple" Draco stood next to Hermione with his arm at his side now Hermione smiled at him and everyone still snickered ((the slytherins I mean)) "Oh shut up" Draco said before Hagrid came up with a few horses "Ok can 'anyone tell me what these 're?" Her asked petting one on the nose "They look like normal horses" Harry said not caring "They are Pegasus' they just have their wings folded" "Correct Miss Granger. Class today I want you to sketch on of the Pegasus' and then for homework write a paper on them due next week throughout the week you will work on you sketches" Hagrid went on with instructions as some people started their sketches. Draco and Hermione went over to the one Pegasus who was a shiny black with piercing white eyes and its wings extended. Draco and Hermione sat down next to each other and started sketching each one had talent but Hermione's even undo still looked good Draco still had a lot of work. Hermione began shading and blending when she looked up she almost screamed as the Pegasus was right in front of her face and stared wide eyed at her the Pegasus nudged her shoulder and went back by the other Pegasus' Draco laughed silently "Come one Hermione back to this world before you fly away"  
After class Hermione and Draco went to the common room with all the slytherins in their year Everyone made a lunch in the small kitchen and hung out before they had to go to their next class everyone was thinking about a way to get Hermione paired with one of them

((OK that's a short on I know but I have a good plot for the next one

SNEAK PEEK: "So Hermione Is it true ……………" Asked Harry Draco saw as she had pain in her eyes as she tried to lie tears burned her eyes but did not leave her eyes.

R&R!))


	12. Chapter 12

((Hey everyone sorry I didn't update sooner school is sucking up may time and it making me sick I think I have a sore throat and barley any energy I jest feel lousy  ok away from my horrible life. I want to thank xfailurebydesignx, ApparentHeir1991, mr snibbles, Sara Spelled Without An H, for the reviews ok now one with this fan fiction))

The next morning Hermione laid in bed gripping her upper arm shaking since Draco hid all the knifes on her when they couldn't find a way to get her partner changed she thought back to her cousins who told her to be careful when she was trying to get a ice cube to stick to string with only salt because the combination of the two makes a effect like dry ice that burns you ((believe me it hurts like hell I've done that on accident and have a scar on my arm)) She had done that burned herself using a ice cube and salt after Draco was asleep to suppress the depression of her nerves about may what happen in a few days She had small tears in her when she heard Draco knock on the door "Come on Hermione potions is in a few minuets you can't skip you know" HE knocked again and walked away. Hermione sighed and got changed real quick and putting on eye liner she left her room to come face to face with Draco who went to knock again "Ready? Come on" The two walked to potions Draco with his arm around Hermione's shoulder "Maybe we can find a way to make sure He can't ask anything to personal" Hermione sighed deeply "I hope so if not I'm going to go to the hospital wing that day to get out of it" Draco looked a bit shocked "Never expect to hear that from you" When the two got in the saw the board say were to sit so they went their separate ways to tables on way apart from each other Draco in the back left corner Hermione in the front right. Hermione sat down glad Harry was not there yet she looked at the note that was on the desk that told them any little information she saw it said she would be taking the potion and Harry would be asking she frowned when she failed to erase it, it seems that it was inerasable ink 'damn it damn it damn it to fucken hell' Hermione screamed that over and over again in her mind. When Harry sat down Hermione scooted her chair almost to the edge of the table. "Ok students I know there are many who do not want to be here but I want you to get started now and be done by the end of class today because we r testing them tomorrow and if yours is wrong or unfinished you will receive a failing grade." Snape sat at his desk and all the groups started Hermione looked over to Harry who was reading the objective card he grinned placing the card down he worked on the potion very focused so that he would get it right and she knows he will because they worked on this a very years ago and got it right but that year Snape never tested them we made them for back ups for the 7th years who didn't do it right or finish so no matter what she was going to end up taking a potion. Hermione sighed in depression and helped Harry with the little things.

#Draco's POV#

I kept looking up at Hermione every once and a while and worked on the potion I didn't care if it was wrong or not I'm not the one taking it so I couldn't give a fuck I really right now only cared for Hermione and her predicament I can tell by the way she is acting she has to the that fucken potion not matter what since Snape had back ups being prepared today as well.' Poor Hermione I hope we find a way to fix this soon if not I really hope something happens to potter so he can't come to class if not I am going to have to watch Hermione more closely.' Draco finished the potion while weakly took it up to Snape to check it and grade them. "I feel sorry for Harry having to work with that freak if she is taking the potion The questions we thought up last night will be perfect" Wesley said to Longbottom who was snickering and Pansy who was paired up with him glared and looked back at Draco with saddened eyes her eyes said she hopes something happens for the better.

#Normal POV#

after class everyone got up Pansy Blaise and Draco waited for Hermione. When she got to them she was about ready to cry but she didn't shed one tear. " Bad or good?" Blaise asked Hermione didn't look up she just walked by "Bad" Draco mumbled and walked up next to her putting a comforting arm around her she as she put her head in his shoulder she was crying softly no one noticed though. When they go outside to class everyone had started to finish their sketches Hermione sat away from everyone ((Draco and Blaise and Pansy sat by her I mean everyone else)) The Pegasus Hermione was sketching yesterday came up to her bending it head down it nudged Hermione. Hermione gave a tiny smile and looked up to see a nametag she saw the name of the Pegasus was Luna and she was a girl. Hermione smiled and looked down at her drawing finishing up a detailed back round she stood up and handed it in to Hagrid " Very good Hermione" Hermione went back over to her friends and sat down she had done the homework last night so she just sat by Draco Who also finished but his wasn't as detailed the two thought of things to get Hermione out of the potions predicament but nothing they thought of would work because on the not said unless you are deathly sick the nurse ((I don't know her name sorry)) was not allowed to excuse you from classes or at least his. "Snape is a jerk I say this now" Hermione said just loud enough for Draco to hear "Yea I know" He agreed still thinking of excuses When Hagrid called saying class was over Draco and Hermione Got up and walked to The common room. Hermione went into the kitchen to make lunch "Draco where are the knives?" She asked looking around "YOU are NOT cutting yourself" Draco said real fast standing up and began to walk to the kitchen "I mean a butter knife I was making myself a sandwich unless you want me to use my finger to spread mayo" Hermione said with amusement in her voice "Oh well why didn't you say butter knife then" Draco went into his room to where he hid the knifes and came back with a few butter knives "Here" He handed her one and put the rest away "Why did you hide the butter knives I cant do anything with those" Hermione demonstrated on her finger before she used the knife to put mayo on her turkey sandwich "Don't ask I wasn't thinking that clearly I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore" Draco said Hermione smiled and went over to him "Thank you for caring" She said and gave him a small peck on the cheek Before she went to her room with her sandwich to eat and finish up any left over homework. Draco stared at her till she was in her room

Next morning  
Hermione got up early she looked through books to see if there was a charm she could do to counter the potion but there wasn't she closed up all her books and stood up went and took a shower afterward she went back to her room to get ready for class she went as gothic as she could today putting on her robe she walk into the bathroom brushed her teeth washed her face and put on make up When she was all done she went out to the common room to see Draco walked out of his room and looked over to Hermione. They began to walk to class Draco put an arm around Hermione's shoulder "Don't worry even if they find out your story or anything you'll have friends " Draco said trying to cheer her up he kissed her cheek and when they got to the room they sat together since today they didn't have to sit with their evil nemesis' All the slytherins glared at the Gryffindors and all gave Hermione sorry looks Hermione sat in the back with Draco till he got to ask Ron questions which really embarrassed him Draco sat back down "Ok I learned something today I was right when I use to say the weasel was a fag he is fagging with Longbottom" Draco said laughing as did half the room ((guess what half lol)) Hermione half smile till she heard Snape call her name She stood up hearing snickers from the Gryffindors as she drank the nasty potion. "Ok Mr. Potter Ask your 3 question" Harry grinned to himself "So Hermione Is it true That you have tried to commit suicide, and why" Asked Harry Draco saw as she had pain in her eyes as she tried to lie tears burned her eyes but did not leave her eyes.  
"Yes multiple times because of the pain of lose of my whole family the same day you dicks stopped being my friends" All the Gryffindors stared at her "She is a freak" one of them said as Harry Thought of another question "Is it true that you hurt yourself'" Right now Hermione wanted to kill Harry for making her reveal her secrets she didn't want anyone but her friends to know " Yes that is true" "Mr Potter you have one more question" Snape said out of the blue shocked his best student is suicidal Harry sighed "Is it true you like Malfoy" Hermione laughed in her head at the lame question "Well since you didn't specify Yes I do like Draco he is the best friend I have way batter then you So yes it is true that I LIKE Draco." Harry cursed himself off when he thought of a better question. Hermione went back to her seat after Snape took the potions effects away.

After class All the Gryffindors Started to make fun of her by saying more then freak they called her a knife fucker and a sneak sucker Hermione Ignored them as Draco walked with her out side his arm around her waist "at least it wasn't that bad" Draco said Hermione laughed "What you do" Draco looked around "Nothing why are you accusing me" Hermione rolled her eyes "Because your so sweet I knew you did something" Hermione Kissed his cheek and said "Well thank you for what ever you did" Draco laughed "Well threats work so well" He laughed "I don't think Harry had enough guts to ask his real questions like is it true you had sex with me" He laughed as did Hermione "That's not true anyway" She walked over to Luna and pet her "Yet." She turned to Luna saying she was a good luck charm Since they were done with the sketches Draco and Hermione sat off with all the other slytherins making fun of the Gryffindors "You I just remembered I know all these funny things from when I was in that evil house some things that are cruel as well So here's a cruel I remember miss piggy Ginny got pregnant by potter in her first year she forcefully aborted the kid by fucking Dean " Pansy laughed "I knew it I knew it!" Hermione stared at Pansy confused the looked at Draco he laughed" She guessed in our second year those two had sex and both turned into whores which is true now" Hermione said oh the continued these conversations till the end of class"

Draco and Hermione Walked back to the common room still talking but this time about them selves When they got in the Common room Hermione Kissed Draco on the lips "Is that what a complement gets me" The two laughed They were explaining on how they use to like each other at the same time at the Yule ball in the 4th year. Hermione Hugged Draco "Thanks for talking to me Draco" Hermione got up and went into her room "Holy Shi-!" 

((IT'S A CLIFFHANGER WATCH OUT!  
SNEAK PEAK:  
Ginny stood in Hermione's Room her wand in one hand and a butcher knife in the other "You fucker how could you say my personal life all because you are a drama Queen about life you fucken LEZ!" Hermione……………………………………………………..

I bet u can't wait lol well right now I feel really lousy so if I get worst I will probably be posting another chapter tomorrow or sleeping on the couch not able to talk ))


	13. Chapter 13

((Ok everyone sorry I didn't update I was sick one day at school then the mall the next and then I went up north to c my family and today I was doing homework and I rode bikes with my friends ok anyway I will like to thank SexyDraco04, righteye0604 XXDarkest AngelXX Kent and Stee  
vrit-girl mr snibbles TorchEverythingNSite wiccan-witch88 TheRealDramaQueen817 ApparentHeir1991 and kittenX

RECAP- Hermione Hugged Draco "Thanks for talking to me Draco" Hermione got up and went into her room "Holy Shi-!"  
Story:  
"Holy Shit" Hermione said just as the door closed Ginny stood in Hermione's Room her wand in one hand and a butcher knife in the other  
"You fucker how could you say my personal life all because you are a drama Queen about life you fucken LEZ!" Hermione's anger boiled up inside her  
"You know what you fucked up whore I wasn't the one who went around and got pregnant at least 20 times and killed the kid them self!" Ginny lunged at Hermione with the knife cutting her cheek  
"You bitch you don't know anything other then how to be a freak" Hermione touched her cheek backing against the door out of balance making a thud.  
"What the fuck is your problem" Hermione said ducking when Ginny tried to put the knife in her head but getting it stuck in the door.  
"You, You the fucked up freak" Ginny tried to pull the knife out of the door but the door swung open  
"What the fuck is going on" Draco said when he saw Ginny who fell right on him he pushed her away and went to Hermione whose cheek was now covered in smeared blood from the cut that from further inspection was more like a deep gash that was bleeding like a waterfall  
"What the fuck are you doing in here none is allowed in here but me Hermione and our FRIENDS not stuck up sluts who kill their unborn kids" Draco said standing in front of Hermione who was almost in shock of Ginny actions and add the fact she was dizzy from the blood lose.  
"Who gives a fuck if I kill unborn or born kids I am not slut only a girl who can get something unlike that gothic freak" Ginny said Flipping Draco off and pulling the knife out she threw it at Hermione and left the common room. Draco looked at Hermione who almost got the knife thrown in her knee and was having trouble sitting up.  
"Come on Hermione" Draco helped Hermione stand up and he led her to the hospital Wing.  
"My word what happen" Madam Pormfy (is that right someone tell me please) said when Draco and Hermione walked in  
"Miss Ginny Weasly attacked Miss Granger here in the heads common room I brought Hermione here to make sure she got here and I am going to go and report Miss Weasly and I will have to change the password" Draco said the last part her whispered to Hermione "I think it will be Changed for the better"  
Hermione gave a weak half smile as madam Pormfy helped her to a bed to lay down.

'How in fucken marlins name did that bitch get in only the slytherins know the password' Draco thought of how Ginny got in when he reached Dumbledore's office he saw Ron running up to him  
"Don't you dare report my sister for no reason she had all rights to do what she did" Ron's face was red either from running or in anger  
"Your bloody sister attacked Hermione the head girl she has no right to do that unless Hermione tried to kill her!" Draco said ignoring the boy whose fist clinched tightly at his side  
"That fucken slut had no right to tell my sisters secrets to anyone she actually has no right to even be at this school she is a fucked up mud blood ho has no life or friends or family and of the ones she does they are fucked up" Ron shouted unaware of the professors he will regret saying that in front of  
"MR WEASLY! How dare you use such language about the Head girl?"Professor Snape said just as Him and Professor Dumbledore came back with Harry and Blaise following both had a few bruises on their faces  
"Ok everyone inside my office Professor Snape please go get Miss Weasly and see if Miss Granger can come to help us solve one of these predicaments." Professor Dumbledore said as he went into his office followed by the 4 boys  
"Ok first Mr Zanibi ((tell me if that's right)) Mr potter why in marlins name where you two fighting?" Draco rolled his eyes as the two explained on how Harry insulted Pansy and Blaise was defending her then Harry went off into this big deal about her talking bad about Ginny Draco sighed in boredom. When the door opened Draco saw Professor Snape come in with Ginny and Hermione behind him Hermione had a bandage on her cheek, which had a few stitches.  
"All right Mr potter Mr Zanibi because of your recklessness you two will have two weeks of detention with Hagrid you two may leave. Now the rest of you please sit and thank you professor Snape you may leave." When Snape left and the four sat down Professor Dumbledore started. "OK Miss Granger please start on your side of the story"  
"Ok well today when I went into my room today Miss Weasly was in there out of no where she attacked me because of something I said while I was still in effect of the truth potion" Hermione explained while Ginny coughed Freak and Dumbledore looked at her  
"Miss Weasly is this true?"  
"I…. Well I didn't know she was on the truth potion at the time but still she should have not told my secrets because I bet she had a little bit of control by then but even if she was on that damn potion I'm glad I attacked her she deserved it! Even stared at Ginny a bit shocked  
"Well miss Weasly…"

((Ok sorry I took so long to update anyway here is a poll that will be open for two days should I give Ginny detention if so how long, suspension how long or expel. R&R!))


	14. Chapter 14

((Hey everyone miss me? Ok anyway we have a winner Ginny is going. Wait I'm not going to say u have to wait ok anyway thank you XXDarkest AngelXX, righteye0604, TheRealDramaQueen817, WaterSprite-04-69, wiccan-witch88, vrit-girl, Sara Spelled Without An H, kittenX, SexyDraco04, mr snibbles and every other reviewer ok on with this story there will be kinky fluff only a tiny bit my wrist hurts I don't wanna type to much in this chapter ))

"Well Miss Ginny for your Actions against the head girl on the school campus I am going to have to expel you for terms of violence and I will have to recommend Anger management for you" Dumbledore said Sighing at the reckless ness of this student While Hermione smiled mentally and Draco was cheering in his mind while Ron and Ginny where mad at them. While Ginny put the waterworks act on and Ron comfort act started Dumbledore dismissed the two heads that left with joy.

"This is good now you don't have to worry as much about being attacked but I think we may wanna check to make sure that sluts friends and brother don't stack you or me" Draco said putting a supporting arm around Hermione who was a bit worried to be alone anywhere cause what if Harry uses that damn cloak and goes in her room and rapes her then kills her or one of the bitches attack her when she goes to go to the bathroom.  
"Hey Draco do you think we can go to the Slytherin common room and get a few people just for safety reasons" Hermione said while thinking 'And incase I have to go to the fucken bathroom' Hermione laughed silently while they walked to the common room While Draco gave her a questioning look.

"HERMIONE!" Pansy yelled when she saw the bandage on Hermione's cheek when the two Heads walked in the slytherins common room "What the fuck happened to you?"  
"That bitch Ginny" mumbled Draco While some of the 7 years who were close by cracked their knuckles or getting evil looks think of ways to hurt her

"She was Expelled" Hermione said softly everyone showed annoyance And Hermione laughed "Ok anyway Pansy Blaise wanna come and hang out?" Blaise rose a eyebrow and Draco laughed  
"We want to have her with a friend at all times since Potter and weasel looked like they were going to kill her at first chance" Draco explained while everyone gave that Oh look ((you know when your thinking oh and sometimes you make a face that's the oh face)). Hermione sighed and got ready to go Draco followed Pansy and Blaise said they were meet up before class in a hour.  
"Wanna go back to the common room?" Draco asked  
"If your hinting at anything maybe" Hermione said with a sly smirk and the laughed slightly  
"Actually I wasn't but if you want to." Draco said laughing  
"Pervert I was joking" Hermione said laughing as well as they walked in their common room after they changed the password to scared Angels not that they were angels  
Hermione plopped down on the couch with a sigh "Why is it my life has to suck fucken ass" Hermione yelled As Draco sat down  
" Your life doesn't suck ass u may but your life doesn't" Draco said laughing to himself  
"HEY!" Hermione yelled hitting him laughing then sighed pulling her knees to her chest as Draco put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head Hermione sighed and stood up "I have to go to the bathroom" Hermione walked to the bathroom and Draco Sighed staring off into space

#Draco's POV#  
This year is starting off to be the most interesting of all them I never knew that little-miss-slut would ever be smart enough to get in the head common room and into Hermione's room. His thoughts trailed off into how Hermione feels about all the things that have been happing her secret reveled and everything. He sighed.

#Normal POV#  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Draco staring at the ceiling with his eyes closed in deep thought. Hermione sighed and walked over to him "Draco" She said poking him not getting any response She sighed and laughed in her mind while sitting on his lap and saying into his ear "Draco if you respond I will kiss you" Draco brought up his leg causing Hermione to fall on his chest.  
"Now how about that kiss?" Draco said with a sly smirk Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Draco's while he kissed back with force and tongue until both jumped in shock when they heard  
"Oh We have naughty Heads" Pansy and Blaise where laughing in the doorway at Draco who was in shock and Hermione who in shock ended up on the floor.  
"Thank you for the show Hermione nice to see you wear thongs" Blaise said laughing While Hermione sat up with red in her face from embarrassment and angry  
"Shut the fuck up" Hermione said While Draco helped her up. They both grabbed their school bags and the group of 4 left for Defenses against the Dark Arts.  
"Alright how much did you see?" Draco said Placing a arm around Hermione's Waist when he saw potter and weasel in the class already laughing it up with sly looks in their eyes  
"Oh not much just you two kissing making out frenching what ever you wanna call it go right ahead" Pansy said causing Blaise to crack up while muttering something about seeing Hermione's panties when the two where making out. The four sat down laughing

((ok I know I know I took a long time but my wrist hurts like hell it has a burning feeling if I type to much so this took a few days I know small thing took so long but add in the I got writer's block ok I am asking for 2 things the DADA teacher and a few ideas on thing you all want in the fan fiction a lemon (sex scene), Pure kinky or non-kinky fluff etc. ok Review my readers I feel loved when you do haha ))


End file.
